Asia Monet Ray
Asia Monet Ray (born on August 10, 2005) is a young dancer from California. Asia's been dancing since she was two years old; but at five years old, that's when she started to shine. Asia Monet made her debut on Abby’s Ultimate Dance Competition. She was the youngest dancer at the age of 6 years and was a fan and judge favorite. She finished in third place. Then she appeared on Abby's other show Dance Moms. She was only seen in season three but did made a cameo in the Girl Talk episode in season four. After she left the show, Asia starred in her own reality TV series called Raising Asia, to which she starred with her family. Asia has since received many opportunities, getting offered to do TV shows, make her own album and what not. Dances Solos I'm a Big Girl Now - jazz - 2010 P.Y.T. - jazz - 2011 * did not place - Rainbow Dance Connection in Upland, California * 1st overall petite solo - Spotlight Dance Cup * 1st overall petite rising star solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Redondo Beach, California * 1st overall elite starz 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Ontario, California * 1st overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 3rd overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, California Control - jazz - 2012 * did not place - Rainbow Dance Connection Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall mini solo - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Claremont, California * 1st overall petite solo - PrimeTime Dance Competition * 2nd overall rising starz 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Claremont, California * 2nd overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada We Run this - hip hop - 2012 Land of Fruits and Nuts - calypso - 2013 Lightning - jazz - 2013 *1st overall powe 8 & under solo - Believe National Talent in Sundusky, Ohio Ready for War - jazz - 2013 *1st overall petite solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Rock That - jazz - 2013 *1st overall petite solo - Energy National Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan The Flamingo - jazz - 2013 *1st overall petite solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition in Las-Vegas, Nevada The Robot - jazz - 2013 *1st overall petite solo - Masters Of Dance Arts in Bernardsville, New Jersey Too Hot to Handle - jazz - 2013 *1st overall petite solo - Masters Of Dance Arts in Fort Wayne, Indiana Duets Troublemaker - jazz - 2011 (with Little PSY) Move U 2 - jazz - 2013 (with Nia Frazier) *1st overall petite duet/trio - Energy National Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio My Doll - contemporary - 2013 (with Chloe Lukasiak) *2nd overall junior duet/trio - In10Sity Dance Competition in Buffalo, New York We Hit Harder - acrobatic jazz - 2013 (with Mackenzie Ziegler) *1st overall petite duet/trio - Masters Of Dance Arts in Charleston, West Virginia Trios Whip My Hair - jazz - 2011 Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 with "P.Y.T." *Regional Petite Miss Spotlight 2011 *National Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 *National Petite Miss Starpower 2011 *Regional Petite Rainbow Rising Starz DOY 2012 with "Control" *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2012 *Regional Petite Miss Energy 2013 Runner-Up Titles *1st runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2012 with "Control" *1st runner up for National Petite Miss Starpower 2012 Fun Facts *Asia is of African American, German, Samoan and Chinese descent. *Asia used to be in ice skating when she was younger. *Asia is homeschooled. *Asia's favorite school subjects are reading & art. *Asia's younger sister, Bella Blu is active in gymnastics. *Asia's favorite styles of dance to perform are hip-hop, funk and jazz. *Asia's father, Shawn was a bodybuilder. *Asia's mother, Kristie was also a bodybuilder along with being a certified paramedic and owning a skin care salon. *Asia has known Sophia Lucia since she was 2 years old & Sophia calls Asia her "little diva." Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-16 at 4.25.32 PM.png AsiaDM.png normal_10563129_512226372244243_105135491840898024_n.jpg normal_10628515_524947347638812_6297687147646406753_n.jpg normal_1506262_10152125998609161_1461104446_o.jpg normal_IMG_0093_2~3.jpg 69935cf43e4411e285f622000a1f8e95_7.jpg normal_Miami-Heat-fingers-220.jpg 070f7ca3e96dbf0f.jpg asia-monet-ray-dancing.jpg iamasiamonet.jpg TVs-Tiny-Dancer-Asia-Monet-Ray-dancing.jpg af43eea32fc26b02834e0b2dba6b271f.jpg c39aa9168bf52b679a9ce028adaa476b.jpg Asia_Monet_Music.jpg ImagesCA2SUD6X.jpg Asia-photo.jpg ImagesCAGKHP2C.jpg ImagesCAIB67Q5.jpg ImagesCALELX71.jpg Tumblr_mls8tphnXb1rrhylyo2_1280.png Tumblr_na3rapdOX61tg3frgo1_r1_500.jpg MV5BMTgwMTU0MTI5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjg1MjI1MDI@._V1._SX290_SY435_.jpg raising asia.jpg|Poster for Asia's reality TV show "Raising Asia" 824d7bc98218d0f4bf9e9e24d7bb9f57.jpg 607373714.jpg Asia-Monet-Ray.jpg asia-monet-ray-healthy.jpg ASI_3887.jpg ASI_3889.jpg asia-monet.jpg rehost-2016-9-13-8e1154e9-be29-46d6-ba84-8b60fafeebd8.jpg 225-Full-Size-681x1024.jpg ASI_4252-1024x1024.jpg Asia Monet Ray.jpg Aisa Monet Ray 2017a.jpg Aisa Monet Ray 2017b.jpg Videos File:Asia Monet Ray - Heartburn File:Asia Monet Ray PYT 5 years old File:Asia Monet Ray~Dance Doctor~Dance Moms File:Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition - Asia's solo 2- Episode 8 File:Asia Ray The flamingo (Full) Dance Moms File:Lightning - Asia Ray File:Asia Monet Ray - Solo "The Robot" File:Dance Moms Asia's Solo - Ready for War File:Asia Monet Ray Dancing to - Control - 6 year old File:Asia Monet Ray -"We Run This" Hip Hop Solo 2012 File:Too Hot to Handle - Asia Monet Ray (Extended) File:Asia Monet Ray-Rock That File:Asia Monet - World Of Dance Performance AMRTV External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:JPD Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants